A Maybe Promise
by Lynx Tiger
Summary: Marriage is hard when the person you love can't accept for who you are. All it takes, is someone to tell you that you can be freed from your prison just by falling. Too bad promises never stick. Dedicated to: xo-lilacsxandxlolita-ox NaomixMatt


**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note nor do I make any profit from them.**

_**Lynx Tiger Says: Dedicated to: xo-lilacsxandxlolita-ox!! She requested this fic from me. I'll try a NaomixL one next time. I promise. **_

_Can I fall for you?_

Naomi wasn't the one to be unfaithful in anything she did. She was loyal to the ones that got her trust, and even if they didn't, she still showed some respect so that their trust in her would be straightened. What bugged her the most though, was Rey Penber. In fact, even though she loved him dearly, and would do anything. She hated it when he didn't agree to letting her help out. Even though she was a seasoned agent and was trained by heart to ask questions, it hurt her very soul when he told her to stop. She wasn't allowed.

It was sickening. It's been a few years now, and the marriage was getting more difficult to stay in. She prayed every night that things would get better. They had to get better. There was no way in hell that they couldn't. Maybe it was just time. Time was everything. Even though it seemed to be forever, maybe it was going just a little bit faster. Maybe, just maybe something will change, and Rey would start learning that he couldn't change her.

Naomi finally sat down at the bus stop, and decided that maybe a walk through the park would be better, she would be able to think, about this subject more. Maybe, just maybe she'll find something, maybe a solution. Maybe even a compromise that Rey couldn't refuse. Wouldn't that be great?

She knew she could be fooling herself. Maybe there wasn't a chance. But there was always hope right? Always that spark. The bus came, but instead of getting on it, she stood up and walked away. Maybe walking was better. She would rather not take the bus again, she didn't carry a lot of money with her.

She finally managed to get to a halfway point at least, between the park and her apartment, and leaned against the wall. She was thinking about this too much. This was what being committed was all about. She had to make sacrifices to stay together with him, but...

Where was his?

"Mello, I really honestly don't think that you should. You're just going to go PMS on me again." Said a boy.

Naomi glanced over to her left to see a black hooded figure walking along a redhead. His gameboy, or PSP was held in his hands tightly, and his green eyes wasn't even looking at the blond.

"Shut-up Matt. This is what you get when you fallow me around. I told you that you could just stay back there, and keep any eye on Kira."

"But that's boring!" Matt exclaimed. "You know, I'll wait here. You're almost over at Near's anyway. Maybe without me, you both will be able to come up with some sort of agreement."

"Keep on dreaming Matt." He said simply.

Matt said nothing as he sat down cross-legged and still was interested in his game. Naomi blinked a few times. How could he do that? He was obvious that he was worried about his friend, but to just drop out in the middle like he didn't care, was almost as if he was trying to send a message to him. A cryptic message that even she couldn't read the lines too.

Naomi stayed silent for a while when Matt finally was the one to speak. "What's a pretty lady like yourself here for?"

Naomi blinked and looked at him. He was still staring at the screen. "..."

"Yeah, its hard to multi-task." Matt admitted, "But I don't think you'll distract me..."

"How could you do that?" Naomi blinked at him. She wanted to know. Maybe that's what she had to do with Rey, maybe she couldn't. But through her life of engagement and marriage with Rey, she learned quickly that she couldn't be herself without giving up something. Couldn't do what she loved unless she had a reason to. Really sad, but, at least he wasn't controlling.

"Do what?" Matt asked. "Playing and talking?"

"No. Letting your friend go when you got so far."

"You have to sometimes." Matt said finally pausing, or turning off the game, Naomi couldn't really tell. "Sometimes, that's the only way you can say you care. Is to let them go, and do their own thing. I can't change Mello, I mean, him and Near are going to fight, and fight, but if I know him right, I know that he's going to take out his anger at me, but as long as I know that simple fact, I can use it to advantage myself, or disadvantage myself. There's no in-between."

Naomi blinked even more and then said, "A simple wish, right?" She turned back to him.

"No, its a fact." Matt finally stood up and looked at her squarely. He was wearing goggles, possibly because he worked with metal and forgot that they were on. Naomi found herself wondering about his eye color. "You're a girl that's being controlled by a loved one huh? I seen your stories everywhere. It always ends up bad until you learn how to just fall."

"Just fall?"

"Yeah, its hard, but in the end, you'll be happy. Maybe you'll learn form a mistake, and find someone else." Matt glanced away from her and then said. "But married and you have kids is a total different story."

"I'm married, but no kids."

"Then maybe you can fall." Matt told her. "If your brave enough to hit the ground, no matter how hard of the impact, maybe that's all you have to do. Just fall. Take the hits, take the blame, but knowing in your mind and heart that there's something better."

"What about you and Mello?"

"I've been taking the fall for him, and visa versa. We're friends, that's what we're suppose to do. Even though some of his plans are a little bit questionable, as long as I'm having fun, I don't see any reason why not to keep falling. Falling is a thrill for me. Even though it could get me killed one day, its fun, that's all that matters." Matt smiled. "But I don't think you understand that."

"A life full of adventure? That's all I've wanted. Sadly though," She streached. "I also wanted a life of peace and relaxation."

"You can always have both." Matt said. "There's no limit about how you should live your life. Fuck that, if you wanted to be in the underground, I'm sure there'd be someone willing."

"I rather not, but thanks." Naomi backed up a bit. Maybe it was wrong for her to associate with him.

Matt shrugged and took a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it. He took a deep breath through the filter of toxic poisons and fumes. He didn't look bad, not menacing, but she had to be cautious. Years of being in the FBI told her that it couldn't hurt. The most unsuspecting person, could be as dangerous as a suspect.

"I wasn't offering. I was just saying." Matt told her. "Don't try lumping me with a gang."

"Yet you hang around someone that's dangerous." Naomi didn't like the feeling she got from Mello.

"True." Matt said. "But harmless."

"..."

"Maybe," Matt sat down. "Maybe just maybe you'll get away from your prison. Once you do, then we'll talk."

Naomi stared at him but said nothing. Maybe he was right, maybe she should just leave. "See you around Matt."

"For someone that knows my name, how can I say good bye to someone that I don't know their name?" He asked.

"Naomi." She replied.

Matt nodded in approval and it made her smile just a bit. Maybe, just maybe he understood better then she did. "Okay then, see you around Naomi. Once your out, we'll talk again."

She smiled, "I await for that day." And left.

To bad that promises never stick.

Naomi went missing three weeks after that,

And it only took a few years until Matt was dead.


End file.
